


Things We Never Talked About

by Embli



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Dialogue-Only, Gen, and past relationships with other people, but they will get over it, mentions of Shawn crushing on Lassie and implications of him crushing on Jules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has no idea how Gus missed that his best friend is bisexual (seriously, Shawn flirts with Lassie all the time!)</p><p>Gus has no idea why Shawn never said anything. He doesn't know how to react and fails at being supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Never Talked About

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on my phone and thought I would edit it and put it up later. That 'later' didn't quite come until today, when I found out my essay was due earlier than I thought. Then fic 'later' heroically jumped in the way of study 'later', because of course it did.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm still working on 'When There Can Be No Surrender.' I'm not giving up on it.

"I can't believe you didn't know I was bi."

"Shawn! How would I have known that?"

"Dude! I flirt with guys all the time!"

"I thought you were joking!"

"You thought I was joking."

"Shawn..." 

"No. Go away, Gus."

"You never said anything!"

"Yeah, well, I figured you didn't want to talk about it. You got mad about my crush on Owen Penn so..."

"Wait, you had a crush on him?" 

"Yes! I asked you to help make him like me!" 

"I thought you were trying to ditch me for a cooler friend." 

"Okay. I can maybe see why you would think that. But it's not like Owen was the only one. Just take Lassie." 

"What about him?"

"You really don't... I can't believe you didn't know."

"Wait, are you saying you had a crush on _Lassiter?_ When?!"

"Ah. Since forever? And now? I mean, it's not like it's been the same all the time. There's periods when I just think he's really hot, and-"

"Shawn!"

"No, Gus. I'm serious. You don't get to treat this like it's something disgusting."

"I don't- I- it's Lassiter, dude. We work with him."

"We work with Jules too."

"Okay, point."

"As I was saying. Sometimes I just think Lassie's super hot. It's always fun to flirt with him. And sometimes I really like him, in a would-date kind of way."

...

"You really never noticed?"

"Maybe I should have."

"So, come on. Are you mad at me?"

"No. I don't know. I'm surprised. And it would be kind of a jerk move to be mad. But it's not the bi thing, it's the never said thing."

"Well I'm pretty pissed at you. And I didn't have to tell you."

"I thought we told each other everything."

"That's clearly not true. We _think_ we tell each other everything but something new the other never said comes up all the time."

"I guess."

"And I did ask you for tips on wooing Owen."

"You can't blame me for not getting it. I was ten."

"Gus. You refused to talk to me for three days."

"That was pretty unfair."

"If you wanna know a reason I didn't say anything, that's it. Okay? I still hit on guys in front of you and assumed you knew, but I didn't talk about the dates or the sex or-"

"Oh _please_ don't talk about the sex."

"Gus! I once had a boyfriend for five months that I didn't tell you about, because I thought you would get mad like you did about Owen."

"Oh."

"This is real, Gus. This is who I am. And right now I don't regret not saying anything, because you're being a jerk."

"Shawn..."

"I'm leaving."

"I'm _sorry!_ "

"You can buy me pineapple smoothies tomorrow. Right now I'm mad and I'm leaving."

**Author's Note:**

> Gus bought the biggest pineapple smoothie in town.


End file.
